Corruption - Rebooted
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: When a strange emerald lodges itself into Sonic's chest from outer space, he starts to undergo a transformation. This only worsens greatly when Tails is killed. Can Shadow stop Sonic, or perhaps bring Tails back..? And what does Tikal have to do with this? (Rated T for violence, swearing, and mature themes. This is a reboot of my first version since it is extremely outdated.)
1. Prologue

A demon collapsed on the floor, a dark red sword decorated with blood and skulls lined around the handle clattering on the floor beside him.

An orange echidna landed in front of him, chaos energy clashing against her hands.

The labored breathing from the creature was fully audible. He tried to use his wings, but they fluttered uselessly before collapsing beside him.

"...I'm afraid I'll have to seal you away..."

The was no response from the demon. He grasped his sword, weakly standing it up, helping him get to his feet.

_**"**__**Kill me... I beg you...**__**" **_The demon growled, gripping his chest in agony. _**"**__**I can't take this any longer... I lost everyone I ever cared for... and then you stop me from getting my revenge... I can't take this... just end me... I want to see my family again. I want to see him** **again..." **_The demon said in between gasps for air.

The echidna frowned, replying. "I'm sorry, I can't let that happen... nor do I want to kill you..."

However, this was seen differently from the demon's perspective. **_"No, I'll keep you alive. I love to watch you suffer. You don't deserve to see them, you pathetic abomination... how could they ever miss you? How could they ever love a freak like YOU?"_**

He growled viciously, his mind deceiving him...

He collapsed from exhaustion, panting. _**"Damn you..."**_ He snarled, closing his eyes as blood started to drip from his muzzle and form a puddle.

The echidna sighed, putting a hand on the monster's head. She glowed green, slowly putting the creature in a deep sleep...

_**Present**_

Sonic woke up, gasping. The room was empty as sunlight shone through the window. The royal blue hedgehog sighed, getting up and closing the curtains. He opened a closet with a key as he took it out of his quills, grabbing a black sword. He inspected it, frowning. The blade of the sword glowed a slight red, surrounded in a dark aura.

"..."

Tails came upstairs, knocking on the door.

"I'll be there, hang on!"

Sonic put the sword back in the closet and locked it, running over and opening the door.

Tails smiled, holding a pan. "Good morning, Sonic!"

The hedgehog smiled, masking what he truly felt. "Hey, buddy." He replied.

The kitsune smiled back, heading downstairs to make breakfast.

"...At least I have you, Tails. At least I have good friends. I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Sonic said a small smile on his muzzle.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran through the corridors of Eggman's Death Egg, arriving in a large room.

The door behind them shut, and a giant mech dropped down from the ceiling.

Eggman laughed as he was in the cockpit, getting the guns on the sides of the robotic brute's hands ready. "Get ready, rodents! Your tombstones will be decorations in my lab!" He said, grinning. The mech flew up, sending bullets raining down on the trio. Knuckles grabbed Sonic and threw him upwards as he spin-dashed into the robot. Eggman gasped out of surprise before the robot fell down.

The mad doctor grinned, firing more bullets before starting to try and stomp one all three mobians.

Suddenly, a window cracked before a jet-black emerald crashed through, the shattering of glass echoing through the room.

Sonic's eyes flashed before the emerald plunged through his chest, sending blood onto the floor as he screamed, gripping his chest in pain.

Tails ran over to his brother as Knuckles continued to fend off the robot.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" He asked in fear and concern.

Sonic started to growl, making the fox yelp and back away.

Two blue wings emerged from his back, surprising and scaring the kitsune. Eggman noticed this, observing nervously. Knuckles walked over, concerned. Sonic's tail grew longer and more serpentine, along with his teeth growing sharp and wolf-like. His fur grew slightly darker as his eyes slit.

_**"Stay away from me..." **_He growled, scaring Tails. Knuckles crossed his arms but suddenly jumped.

Eggman shot more bullets, screaming, "Our battle isn't over yet, rodents! GET A LOAD OF THIS!" He then shot a bullet directly at Sonic.

_**"NO!" **_The kitsune shouted, jumping in front of Sonic, taking the bullet to the heart. He fell, and Sonic gasped. He kneeled down, trying to help the fox. _**"No..." **_He whispered, tears streaming down his muzzle.

Tails smiled. _**"I'm glad I could save you, Sonic..." **_He coughed.

Sonic's eyes widened. _**"No... don't die on me, Tails..." **_

The fox warmly smiled again. _**"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll still be with you..."**_

He breathed his final breath, before closing his eyes.

_**"TAILS?!"**_

_**"No..."**_

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _**He cried, before looking at Eggman in pure rage. He snarled, showing his teeth before roaring in hatred.

_**"You'll die for what you did to him..."**_

* * *

_**Welp, here's the first chapter of my reboot, even though I have others to work on :P PLease review, and see you guys later! ^^**_

_**SNSF Out!**_


	2. One - Rage

Eggman's eyes widened in horror, dodging a blow from the enraged beast. He tore his clawed hand out of the wall, huge gashes clearly visible inside the wall. He growled, seeing the Doctor run to the door, the mech pounding to try and open them.

_**"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME, EGGMAN!" **_Sonic roared, leaping up and tearing the mech's left arm off, hitting the robot and making it spark.

"NO!" Eggman shouted, firing missiles. Sonic snarled, leaping up and breathing a massive ball of electric-blue fire.

"What the hell?!" Knuckles shouted.

He exhaled the inferno in a rage, setting the robot aflame. Eggman pressed a button in fear, ejecting him out of the mech in his eggmobile. Sonic growled, about to fly after the evil tyrant until Knuckles tackled the feral hedgehog to the ground.

"Sonic! Calm down! Tails wouldn't want this!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic snarled, hearing something else from the red echidna.

_**"Shut up, you brute. Who cares if your friend died? He probably wanted to get away from YOU."**_

Sonic roared, standing up and throwing Knuckles off of him. He crashed onto the ground, groaning. He rubbed his head and glared at Sonic.

"What's wrong with you! I'm trying to help!"

_**"What the hell is wrong with your head? Why won't you accept that no one wants you to live?!"**_

Sonic turned around and slashed Knuckles in the face. He yelled in pain as the creature grabbed him by the leg and spun him around, throwing him into the cold steel wall.

_**"LEAVE ME ALONE!" **_He roared, enraged.

The echidna looked puzzled, but soon changed his expression and charged towards him, ready to fight. "You're asking for it! Calm down and we can deal with this without me having to kick your ass!"

_**"You're fucking asking for it, weakling. There's no point in changing my mind. You're dead to me."**_

Sonic snarled, rushing towards Knuckles, a blade appearing in his hand. The black sword swiftly transformed into a deep crimson, three skulls forming around the handle as it reeked of decay.

Knuckles gasped, avoiding a sword swipe to the neck. The hedgehog growled, turning around. _**"..."**_

He then flew up, flying out of the Death Egg and back to Mobius.

"Damn... I gotta stop him before anyone gets hurt!"

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Gun Headquarters, 9:32 PM**_

Alarms blared as Sonic rushed through the halls, crashing through the bulletproof glass and shattering it. G.U.N soldiers followed close behind, armed with guns. Sonic ripped a yellow Chaos Emerald from its stand, snarling as his ears picked up footsteps.

"Put your hands up!" A gun soldier shouted. He pointed his AK-47 at the beast. Sonic growled, turning around to see twenty G.U.N soldiers before him. They glared. "Did you hear me?" The soldier said again.

"Put your hands up, fiend!"

**_"Did you hear me, dumbass? Put your fucking hands up now before we shoot you dead."_**

Sonic roared, turning around and smacking the humans with his long tail. They grunted, the swift swipe knocking out 8 of the soldiers who failed to dodge.

Sonic flew up into the air, pouncing on the leader. He bit into his chest, making him scream in pain as blood spurted out onto the beast's face. The soldiers backed away in fear.

Sonic ripped out the man's heart and threw it aside, licking the blood off his lips before turning around to growl at the rest of the men. They fled in terror, making the hedgehog laugh mockingly.

He looked down at the carcass, then flew out of the government building.

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Station Square, 10:08 PM**_

Knuckles ran over to Shadow as he stood on top of a building.

The black hedgehog noticed Knuckles.

"What do you want, idiot?"

The echidna became pissed off rather quickly. "I need your help, dumbass. Sonic's gone crazy, and Tails is dead!"

Shadow grimaced. "Fine. I'll deal with Fa- What the hell is that?"

Sonic flew onto the building, grinning.

_**"So, there's two of you. Needed help, echidna?" **_The monster said the last part with a tint of hatred.

Knuckles didn't reply.

"What the fuck happened to you, Faker?"

_**"Who the fuck are you supposed to be? You look like a lab experiment."**_

Sonic snarled in anger, before running to the duo, with claws stretched out. Shadow teleported, while Knuckles jumped, only to come down and punch Sonic in the head. Shadow threw multiple Chaos Spears to deter the beast, then dashed over and performed an uppercut, followed by an aerial kick to the head.

Sonic roared, gripping his head in pain as black blood trickled down his face.

A bright light nearly blinded all three mobians as it illuminated the dark night.

Tikal floated on top of the building, frowning.

Just at the sight of the echidna, Sonic burrowed into the palms of his hands, making them bleed. _**"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!" **_Sonic roared, baring his teeth and inhaling an inferno of fire.

Tikal frowned. She turned around to Shadow and Knuckles. _"Greetings... Sonic is much more than you think. When Tails died it triggered something that also occurred 5000 yea-"_

_**"DON'T SPEAK OF THAT!" **_Sonic roared once again, shooting a massive fireball out of his mouth, only for it to be repelled by a forcefield.

Sonic growled, drawing his sword and slashing it against the barrier, making it weaken. _**"FIGHT ME, WRETCH!" He screamed, shattering the barrier. He flew towards her with a menacing growl, only to be restrained by light energy.**_

_"Sonic... don't make me fight you. I don't want to hurt you..._" Tikal said, frowning.

_**"Pathetic. Just as weak as always... I didn't think you would be so easy..."**_

Sonic growled, his eyes sliting. He then retreated, leaving the three confused...

_**XXXXXXX**_

_**Emerald Coast, 11:46 PM**_

Sonic walked around the beachline of the ocean, frowning. _**'Why... why does everyone hate me? Why did he... protect Eggman...? Why did he go against me?' **_He thought in confusion and sadness. He then jumped into the water as the moon shined above the coast...

* * *

_**Here's Chapter Two! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and reviews are greatly appreciated! An update has been on my profile, revealing the title of my new fic and the ship I'm planning to use. My first shot at romance, oh boy. ((And also one that many don't like)) :P I'm on edge about dropping it on here.**_

_**Also, I think I'll start responding to your reviews before the actual story begins, that way I can get my word out to Guests and people who don't have PMing on.**_

_**~SNSF Out! :)**_


	3. Two - Flashback

_**Hi, guys! I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! I guess it's been 1 year since I've been on this site, and blah blah blah...**_

_**Anyways, here are my responses!**_

_**Leodragon678: Thank you! ^^**_

_**Sonadow345: Thanks! I'm hoping this will come out FAR better than my last version lmao**_

_**Onward! :D**_

* * *

Tikal looked at Knuckles and Shadow with a frown. "Why did he retreat?" Knuckles said in confusion, looking over the building. "We have to find him before he hurts anyone."

_"...He retreated because of me."_ Tikal said before floating upwards and turning around.

"...Why?" Shadow asked, skeptical.

_"...I can explain a bit of it. The rest is Sonic's business and I want to keep it confidential."_ Tikal replied.

_"Sonic was hit with a gem made of concentrated rage I had extracted from him several millennia ago. Somehow he has obtained it, corrupting him. We have to stop him before his true demonic personality returns. If that happens..."_

**_"Humanity is in great danger."_**

"What do you mean _demonic?_"

_"...I'm afraid that's confidential..."_

"..."

* * *

Sonic rose from the sea, looking around through the night sky with a Chaos Emerald in hand. He lied down in the sand, frowning as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sonic sobbed uncontrollably as he watched two adult hedgehogs try to fend off humans armed with knives. One managed to stab the female hedgehog in the heart, sending her to the ground.**_

_**The male hedgehog ran over to her, gasping as tears fell from his eyes. "No..."**_

_**"...Get Sonic out of here..." She coughed out blood, turning her purple fur dark crimson.**_

_**Sonic stayed curled into a ball, crying more out of fear. A human smirked and ran over to him, about to stab him when he heard a roar from the male hedgehog as he charged at him, slashing him in the back. The man screamed in pain before being tossed in the ground.**_

_**"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"**_

_**Another man stabbed the demon in the back, making him scream before another ran over and stabbed him in the heart.**_

_**An ear-piercing scream made Sonic slowly look around, and saw his deceased mother on the floor as his father grasped his chest in pain as he sank to his knees.**_

_**"DAD!" He screamed, running over until he was kicked, sending him onto the bloodied floor. He watched with terror as his father was stabbed repeatedly, loud screams nearly deafening the hedgehog.**_

_**He stared in terror as his father died, the men laughing before leaving. "Leave the runt to die. He's a waste of time." The leader said as they laughed, leaving.**_

_**Sonic stood up, slowly walking over to his parents. Blood covered the floor as he grabbed both and walked away, tears welling up in his eyes.**_

_**He buried his parents that day, vowing to never spare any of those humans, just as they showed none to his parents. **_

_**End Flashback**_

_**Emerald Coast, 8:21 PM**_

Sonic woke up abruptly, getting up and looking around as the sun shone on his face. **_"...How ironic."_** He said with a sardonic tone, getting up. He then looked up into the sky before flying off.

Shadow suddenly teleported, kicking Sonic in the chest. He yelped as the jewel cracked slightly, and Sonic's eyes flashed golden for a split second. He fell to the ground, growling.

Knuckles landed beside the ebony hedgehog as Tikal teleported next to the echidna.

_"Sonic... please stop this. We can help you, and we want to help you... Tails would've never wanted this from you..."_

**_"Stop the bullshit, brute. No one can help you. No one cared about that two-tailed freak."_**

The hedgehog growled before backing away. **_"Leave me alone..."_**

Knuckles glared and Shadow threw a Chaos Spear into the gem, making it crack more as Sonic roared in rage, pouncing on Shadow and slashing him in the face. He inhaled a fireball, but Knuckles leaped over and punched him in the jaw.

Sonic roared in pain as he spat out blood, turning around and retreating to the water.

Knuckles immediately gave chase but was slapped in the face by Sonic's tail, knocking him into the sand. Shadow sped over and grabbed Sonic's tail, yanking it and making the hedgehog screech and plummet to the ground.

Tikal restrained him in a light, before floating over to him. _**"LET ME GO!" **_He roared, trying desperately to escape. A detectable tint of fear was in his voice.

The orange echidna frowned. _"Sonic... why are you afraid?"_

**_"Coward."_**

Sonic suddenly stopped struggling, to glare at Tikal. _**"..."**_

_**"Let... me... go..." **_He growled again in desperation and terror.

Tikal took off the restraint in acquiesce, seeing Sonic get up and dive into the water, swimming away.

"Why did you-?!" Shadow shouted in anger.

Tikal frowned and looked back at Shadow. "...I have done so much to him..."

Shadow glared before turning around. "Sonic is me and G.U.N's top priority at the moment. If you won't aid us in his capture I will do it myself. Chaos... CONTROL!"

And with that, Shadow teleported.

Tikal sighed, looking back at Knuckles.

The red echidna frowned and looked back towards the ocean. "Since when could Sonic swim?"

* * *

_**Welp, here's Chapter 3. Reviews are awesome, and see you guys next time! I might start dropping one-shots, but I dunno.**_

_**SNSF Out!**_


	4. Three - Energy

_**Well, here I am with a new chapter.**_

* * *

Knuckles stood near the edge of the water before turning around to leave.

"I'm heading back to the Master Emerald. If Sonic tries to take it, I'll be ready."

He then flew off, and Tikal sighed before looking towards the gleaming ocean as the moonlight shone onto the water.

**_XXXXXX_**

Knuckles pondered to himself as Sonic disappeared into the water.

"Tikal... He looked familiar." He said, looking back at her.

"..."

He sighed. "You know the vaults below the Master Emerald on Angel Island?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "Yes..."

She teleported herself and Knuckles to Angel Island, going to the vault.

Six paintings were on the wall. Knuckles looked at them.

The first painting showed a creature with two large white horns being crowned.

"...That's the only thing I don't see Sonic with at the moment."

Tikal nodded. "I would explain, but... Now is not the time. We need to find Sonic and extract that gem."

The echidna nodded. "Do you think he's going to go after the Master Emerald?"

"...He may if he gets fully corrupted. Be careful if he tries to take it. He might use his actual powers."

"..."

_**XXXXXX**_

Shadow rushed through Station Square, teleporting to Mystic Ruins.

The ebony hedgehog walked to Tails' workshop in silence, observing the outside. He turned the knob on the doors, with it oddly opening as it wasn't locked.

He walked inside, looking around the house.

He heard a sound upstairs, and he walked up into the second level.

The sound only grew louder, and it turned out to be heartbroken sobs.

Shadow cringed, not used to hearing this type of crying. "Ugh..."

He approached the door to where the crying was located.

He opened the door quietly, looking inside to see Sonic, his hands buried into his face as his wings covered most of his body.

"...Faker." Shadow said quietly, staring at the blue blur with a frown.

**_"...I found you..."_**

"What happened to you?" He continued, frown intensifying as he glanced at the sobbing hedgehog.

_**"What the fuck happened to you?! You're pathetic!"**_

His sobs only continued, growing more saddened. **"...Leave me alone..."** He cried out, a hand grasping a black sword beside him.

Shadow was quiet, walking closer to the hedgehog. "...Talk to me, f-faker..."

He looked down...Why would he feel sympathy for his rival?

Oddly enough, the corruption didn't alter Shadow's last sentence.

The creature whimpered quietly, noting that Shadow hadn't insulted him on the last sentence.

He thought between his cries, about Tails. How he let him down once again...

How... His life was taken... by... a...

His eyes widened, the sorrow inside of him being replaced by pure rage.

He stood up, lips curling into a growl.

Shadow got into a fighting position, Chaos Energy gathering against his hands.

"Stop, Faker!"

**_"Ha... Throwing a tantrum, are we?"_**

Sonic turned around, responding with an ear-piercing roar. He ran at Shadow, ready to tear him apart.

The Ultimate Lifeform dodged quickly, sending the monster into the wall, he turned around, grabbing Shadow.

The ebony gasped before teleporting, appearing outside the workshop. He looked up, seeing Sonic leap out of the ceiling, landing on his feet.

He snarled, the two... _Hedgehogs_ were face to face.

A free battleground, anything could happen...

"Listen, Faker..." Shadow said to the enraged hero.

Sonic growled, staring at Shadow silently...

_"Who are you?"_

The hedgehog dismissed the question, charging towards Shadow with a feral roar.

He tried to slash Shadow as claws ripped out of his fingertips. The ebony teleported via Chaos Control, kicking him in the back of the head.

Sonic snarled, grasping his head in pain as he fell back. He flew upwards, charging towards the Ultimate Lifeform.

The ebony hedgehog leaped out of the way, grabbing Sonic's tail. He swung him around and let go, the monster being thrown into the ground by the force.

He got up, blood dribbling from his muzzle as he growled. Shadow walked towards him, still maintaining his distance as Chaos Energy formed around him.

"Answer my question." He said, irritated. "Stop hiding. Clearly that crystal is doing something to you, and for you to grow accustomed to it immediately is clearly suspicious."

Sonic didn't respond, wiping his mouth. **"That's none of your business, Shadow," **He said with a snarl, **"But if you want to know so badly, learn some history. I should be in one of those damn books." **And with that, he spread his wings, ready to take off.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, shooting several of the said weapons into Sonic. He screeched, falling wings bleeding as he turned around. **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"** He roared, charging towards Shadow as he summoned the same sword he attacked Knuckles with.

"What the-" Shadow said before being cut off, dodging a sword swipe to his chest. Sonic growled, turning around as the blade glowed. The ebony hedgehog teleported behind the hedgehog, ready to strike.

Suddenly, Sonic stabbed backward.

The sword plunged into Shadow's chest as he screamed. Blood sprayed onto the floor as Sonic removed his sword, facing the hedgehog as he sank to his knees, coughing up blood onto the ground.

He grinned mercilessly, licking the blood off of the sword as he stared at his wounded rival.

**"Look at you. Bleeding out on the floor." **Sonic said, still staring creepily at the hedgehog. His grin only grew wider as Shadow glared at him in anger and pain. He grasped his chest, continuing to spit blood.

"F-fuck you..." Shadow growled, his glove starting to become red. He fell onto the floor collapsing. His breathing started to slow as he glared at Sonic.

The monster kneeled down, a maniacal grin now noticeable on his muzzle. He held out a clawed hand, a green aura growing around it as Shadow felt him take an... _energy _from his body.

He winced and clenched his teeth as Sonic finished, standing back up as his wings grew bigger, claws sharpening as his fur grew longer and into an even darker shade of blue. _**"You won't be needing this anymore."**_ The creature said, preparing to leave but stopping himself.

**"...Actually, I might as well end your life humanely."** He said, turning back around. **"Thanks for the energy, Shadow. After you're gone I'll save this world from its own destruction. I don't like killing mobians, but it'll be better than bleeding out."**

The Ultimate Lifeform glared, looking at him weakly.

**"This will hurt for just a second..." **He growled, raising his sword.

Just as he was about to decapitate Shadow, he felt a hard punch to the face. He roared, spitting out a tooth as his head throbbed with pain.

Knuckles rushed by, picking up Shadow as Tikal appeared in a light aura. Sonic roared, charging towards Tikal as a fight ensued.

The echidna set Shadow down, healing the gash in his chest with Chaos Energy. "What the hell happened?!" Knuckles shouted at him, standing up.

"He got me, that's all," Shadow said, scowling. He looked towards the fighting mobians, taking aim at Sonic.

"Chaos Spear!" He shouted.

_Nothing happened._

"What...?" The hedgehog said in confusion.

"...CHAOS SPEAR!" He said, frustrated.

_Nothing._

"No... He... He couldn't have..."

Knuckles looked at Shadow. "Try taking off your inhibitors..."

He nodded slowly, removing them from his wrists.

_**Nothing.**_

Shadow's eyes widened in rage, clenching his fists. He charged towards Sonic, running at far faster speeds than normal. _**"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD!"**_ He screamed, leaping and preparing a devastating punch.

_**Sonic stole his Chaos** **powers.**_


	5. Five - Demon

_**Responses:**_

_**FaithMcKoy: Sure! I don't mind doing PM's! I'm not very good at providing ideas, but I'm down for that!**_

* * *

Shadow's fist connected with Sonic's head, resulting in an explosion as both fell to the ground. Tikal gasped as she teleported herself and Knuckles out of the proximity of the blast.

The Ultimate Lifeform stood above Sonic, the hedgehog being knocked into the ground as blood pooled onto the ground. A vicious smirk spread across the corrupt hedgehog's muzzle as he stared into the sky above them. His head ached as he spat blood beside himself.

"Give me my powers back, faker." He said in an oddly calm manner, hands balling into fists.

**_"Give me my fucking powers back." _**

Sonic laughed weakly, looking at Shadow mockingly. **"I'll use them better than you ever did." **He said slowly, choking out more of the red fluid. **"After all... I still beat you when you had this." **After saying that, Sonic teleported a few feet away from him, rising to his feet. He spat on the ground, getting into a fighting position.

**"Fight me if you want it so badly,"** Sonic said teasingly, summoning his sword. **"And I'll kill you in minutes,"**

Shadow growled, glaring at him. Knuckles walked over beside him. "I'll fight him too."

**"I recommend you don't, echidna... unless you want to see some _history_."**

"What...?" Before anything else could happen, Shadow charged towards Sonic in a burst of speed, jumping over the hedgehog and kicking him in the back of the head. He then kicked him upwards before leaping up and ax-kicking him back down to the floor. Sonic landed on his feet, grabbing Shadow's leg and pulling him down, slamming him into the ground.

Knuckles ran over before punching him in the face, uppercutting him as Shadow recovered. He spin dashed into Sonic, sending him into a large boulder nearby, creating a crater inside of it.

Tikal watched this in silence before looking towards Sonic. He slowly broke out of the rock, growling. Several cuts were visible on his torso due to the shards of rock digging into him from the impact. **"Hah... what the hell did you even come to me for anyways, ****Faker?"** Sonic said, ignoring the pain that came from his body.

"I..." Shadow trailed off, narrowing his eyes.

**"Why am I the villain in all of this? I'm simply avenging a friend... my _brother..."_**

"..." Shadow was quiet, clenching his fists. He looked down to the floor in silence, contemplating.

A grin formed on Sonic's muzzle as he steadily walked towards Tikal and Knuckles before pointing a clawed finger at Tikal. _**"You know this, wretch. Why don't you explain this?"**_

Knuckles growled, punching Sonic in rage. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He roared as Sonic fell to the floor. A gash was on his forehead as blood gushed out of the wound.

He responded with a demonic laugh.

Suddenly, Knuckles recoiled in pain as he yelled, falling to the floor as he grasped his head in agony. Images flashed back and forth in his vision, each worse than the other.

"What did you do to him?!" Tikal said in fear, staring at the corrupt hedgehog.

**"Oh, just a little**_** history lesson..."**_ He replied with a grin. **_"_****I figured he wanted to find out what _really _killed off the Echidnas."**

_**Angel Island, Time Unknown**_

_**Tikal laid on the ground, weak. She looked up silently as several echidnas dropped dead, covered in their own blood. Their eyes were rolled back, pupilless.**_

_**She saw 3 echidnas run-up to a hedgehog, daggers in hand as they prepared to strike him. The hedgehog's tail elongated, impaling all three as they gasped, one still trying to stab the hedgehog as he choked blood.**_

_**Tikal's eyes widened as she struggled to get up, blood pooling beneath her. She got onto her feet, looking up at the podium that the hedgehog was on. She gasped when she saw Chao approaching it. "N-no..." The echidna said, seeing them continue to march towards the killer.**_

_**This wasn't a normal hedgehog; it had a set of dragon-like wings sprouting out of it's back, along with two white horns behind its ears. It kneeled down to look at the creatures in front of it in silence, ignoring the bodies laying around.**_

_**The Master Emerald glowed, a blue substance escaping the jewel as it transformed and took shape. Chaos steadily formed out of the liquid, looking at the hedgehog. It dashed towards it at incredible speeds, and it dodged as Chaos stopped, the Chaos in its arms as it turned around, glaring at the creature.**_

_**"Stop!" Tikal weakly shouted, running towards both of them.**_

_**Chaos looked towards Tikal, looking at the wounds she had received from the bloody fight beforehand. Its hands glowed an ominous green, healing them.**_

_**"I thought I killed all of you..." The hedgehog growled, looking at her. It was a male, if the appearance didn't give it away already...**_

_**Tikal trembled as she stared at the monster. "W-why did you do this?!" She said in anger. "Why did you kill so many people?!" The echidna shouted.**_

_**"One of you is going to kill me. I'm simply preventing that from happening..." The creature snarled, claws unsheathing from his hands. "Die."**_

_**Chaos suddenly hit the hedgehog, a yelp escaping him as he fell to the ground. The deity stood in front of Tikal, the sky a dark orange as fire raged along the island, burning vegetation and destroying the remains of the village nearby.  
**_

_**It set the Chao in a pool of water, it's gaze still fixed on the monster before them.**_

_**He rose to his feet, snarling as he drew a massive black sword. It glowed brightly, dark energies surrounding it as it transformed into a dark red blade. **_

_**"...Who are you?" Tikal said, backing away as Chaos kept it's glare, getting into a fighting position as it surrounded itself in Chaos Energy.**_

_**A grin formed on the hedgehog's muzzle. "I am Raxaga, and you aren't going to live to see what I am going to do to this world. Humans took everything that mattered to me, and now... I'll finally get my revenge."**_

_**Chaos leaped towards Raxaga, punching the hedgehog in the face before grabbing him, throwing the monster into the ground. He recovered, quickly swiping its brain. Chaos screeched, disintegrating into a puddle and retreating back to the Master Emerald. A beam of energy shot into Tikal as she backed away from the hedgehog.**_

_**Raxaga walked towards her with a twisted grin. "Finally... Stay still and I'll make this as painless as possible." He growled, lifting up his sword.**_

_**The echidna was about to give up and let herself die, but just as the demon was about to end her life she held out a hand. A spear of light energy lodged itself into Raxaga's chest, and an ear-piercing roar made itself known as he was knocked into a flaming tree. It fell onto him, both engulfed in flames. He leaped out, burned and slowly regenerating as he turned around and retreated, flying off.**_

**_End Flashback_**

Knuckles opened his eyes, groaning. He sat up tiredly, looking around. He saw Shadow beside him, unconscious. "...What the hell...?" He said aloud, confused. They were in a room, yet Sonic and Tikal were nowhere to be seen.

He saw a familiar emblem on the wall.

"Shit!" He shouted in realization as he saw Shadow slowly wake up. "Where are we?"

"We're in Eggman's base!" He said, getting the Ultimate Lifeform's attention.

"Why the hell would he want us? We aren't restrained." Shadow replied, slightly confused.

"I don't know..."

The door to the room opened, and the person who came in was none other than Eggman himself.

Knuckles glared at him. "What do you want?!"

"You should be thanking me," Eggman said rather annoyed, looking at the two. "If I didn't come in any sooner both of you would be dead."

Knuckles looked at him skeptically, but recalled the events before he was knocked out. It _did_ make sense...

"Why did you save us?" Shadow said to the doctor, still suspicious.

"I need your help."

"Why would we want to help _you _after you murdered Tails?" Shadow said venomously, glaring at him. "If I wasn't helping him I would let Sonic kill you."

Eggman swallowed thickly; he didn't have a lot of room. "It was an... _accident. _I didn't mean to kill him." The doctor replied. "I meant to kill Sonic. It's not my fault the _brat_-"

Shadow ran over to him in an instant, holding him by his neck.

"Listen, Doctor. You might think this is a _fucking_ game, but I am just as willing to kill you as Faker. I can relate to him, so explain yourself _without_ tarnishing a dead person's _name."_

He reluctantly let go, jumping back as he kept his glare on the doctor. Knuckles was quiet, contemplating silently about the flashback...

"I... I didn't mean to kill Tails. _He_ was the one who jumped in the way." Eggman said, rubbing his neck.

"So, you want _us _to protect _you _yet you're the one who damn near started all of this?" Shadow asked.

"Y...yes... If you can keep me safe than maybe I can come up with something to turn... _Sonic _back to normal." Eggman stammered.

Knuckles suddenly came back to attention. "Guys..."

Shadow looked towards the echidna. "What?"

He didn't want to talk about the occurrence... not until he learned more. But Knuckles had to at least say _something_.

"I think Sonic has always been this way."

Shadow actually showed interest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Knuckles paused. "...I had a flashback when I came into contact with Sonic."

"What was it?!" Shadow demanded, growing more impatient.

"It was Angel Island... There was this demon. It was... _killing off my kind._" Knuckles clenched his fists after saying that, looking down at the floor. He refused to believe it. He couldn't have... it wasn't possible...

"What did this "demon" look like?" Shadow asked silently.

"..."

_**"It looked like Sonic."**_


	6. Six - File

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Flashback, Time Unknown**_

_**"Mommy..." A small hedgehog said as he looked up at a purple hedgehog. A small set of dragon-like wings were on his back, along with small white horns that were positioned behind his ears. **_

_**"Why won't anyone play with me?" He asked as he saw the hedgehog frown. "...Mommy..."**_

_**"Why are they scared of me?"**_

_**His mother stared at him as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her lip quivered as she picked up the hedgehog, bringing him close as she started to silently cry. She hugged the child as she thought of all the suffering he was bound to go through.**_

_**"Raxaga... whatever you do... don't let anything get to you," She sobbed, the embrace growing stronger as the hedgehog looked up in sadness. He hated seeing his mother cry. **_

_**Oh, how he definitely let something get to him. Witnessing enough death could break even the strongest of people. For some it even destroys any morals they could have...**_

_**Or perhaps target humanity and nearly succeed in killing off all of mankind. Whichever comes first.**_

_**"Some people... don't admire things that are different... humans and mobians alike are afraid of what they don't understand..." She said softly, cradling the hedgehog in her arms.**_

_**Losing all of the people you care about... It can really do something to a person. No one could relate to him. No one. Everyone and their perfect little lives... not having to worry about a single damn thing.**_

_**How he envied those people. Not having to suffer so many losses. At least for a few, they didn't get close to their parents... so losing them wouldn't be as hard... right?**_

_**The demon growled harshly as he gazed at the ruined buildings. A blood-covered sword laid at his feet. As he thought about that day, it only made him more hateful and less guilty of the atrocities he had committed. **_

_**More death...**_

_**They were going to pay... after all...**_

_**Killing never felt so**__** good.**_

_**The sticky blood clung to his stained claws, droplets falling to the floor silently as the crimson clouds overhead only darkened more. No one was going to stop him.**_

_**No one stopped everyone he loved from dying. No one stopped anyone who bullied him, made his early years a living hell. And now that echidna was going to get in his way and stop him?!**_

_**A malicious grin formed on his muzzle as he inhaled the scent of death. The scent of rotting bodies that were now decaying into the red soil beneath them. Be it, child or adult, they would all suffer his wrath.**_

_**His ears perked up to crying.**_

_**The monster stared ahead of him. There, kneeled down in the rubble, was a crying human child, no younger than 9. Two bodies were in front of him, reeking of blood.**_

_**He slowly approached the boy, silent. Claws unsheathed from his hand as he thought of killing it. **_

_**He turned his head, seeing the creature stare at him coldly. His dull green eyes were devoid of any sort of emotion, almost if he lacked the ability to show any.**_

_**The child whimpered, backing away with dry tears on his face as the demon continued to walk towards him. "S-stay away!" He sobbed, eyes widening in fear. "You m-monster!"**_

_**A sharp-toothed grin that nearly split the demon's face in half formed on his muzzle. "How pathetic."**_

_**The child backed away into a wall, gasping in fear as he realized there was no escape. "You killed my family!" He shouted, tears filling his eyes.**_

_**"And your species killed mine."**_

_**There was a long pause.**_

_**"B-but... my family didn't do anything to do you!"**_

_**"Doesn't matter to me." He snarled, ready to strike.**_

_**The child only glared at him. "You killed everyone!" The scent of decay was only growing stronger.**_

_**A powerful kick sent the child slamming into the ground, coughing up blood as he saw the monster walk closer to him.**_

_**"I've had enough of you, brat. Time to finish you off."**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Tikal was held by the throat, pinned against the ground. **"Finally... I have you now, echidna." **Sonic snarled, preparing to kill the light guardian.

She glared at the hedgehog, looking straight into his eyes. "You're stronger than this, _Raxaga_. You can break through the corruption! I know you wouldn't do this!"

His grip loosened.

**"Don't... don't call me that!" **He said, eyes sliting as he stared at her in... _fear_?

Tikal took this as an opportunity, firing a burst of light from her palm directly at the glowing gem that was in Sonic's chest. He screeched, stepping backward as the crystal cracked slightly.

His eyes went back to normal for a spilt second before his eyes rolled back and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shadow watched Eggman silently. The evil doctor was making a machine.

The ebony thought of the events that occurred quietly as he stared at the man.

_'How could faker be that thing?' _Shadow thought to himself. _'Could he really have killed so many people?'_

_'...'_

_'That idiot said to look at "history". I could find some clues in one of those goddamn books.'_

"Doctor."

Eggman looked at the Ultimate Lifeform. "Yes?"

"Do you have any books in this base?" He asked.

"I do. Why?"

"...Faker said to learn some "history". He might actually be giving me a clue."

"I should have some books in the library. And..."

"What?"

"I have a G.U.N file that may get your and Knuckle's interest. I obtained it from a data breach. I don't know much about what it's describing, however, it seems connected to these events." Eggman said, getting up from what he was building. It was a containment unit.

He walked over to a desk with a massive computer on it, pulling up an encrypted file and deciphering the code with a few noisy clicks on the keyboard.

It showed a large amount of green text, all describing some type of anomaly.

Knuckles walked into the room, being escorted to the area by two robots. The echidna walked up to the two, looking at the file.

_May 15th, 1953_

_Anomaly found in a remote area near Westside Island. It appears to be a normal mobian hedgehog, however, this seems to be just a facade. When provoked it turns into a demonic being, attacking nearly everything around it._

_It's nearby when multiple small animals are everywhere, preferably rabbits, birds, and other forest animals._

_May 17th, 1953_

_Anomaly has been captured. Refuses to talk. Vexed if animals are injured around it._

_May 18th, 1953_

_Anomaly starts to talk. Very cocky and arrogant. Stays in its normal form and refuses to transform. Tries to provoke units._

_May 25th, 1953_

_A week has passed. The anomaly seems lonely. It stopped talking early into its capture. Has shown to be interested in Project Shadow._

"..." Shadow was interested in this, however, did not show it on his face. _'Maybe I can learn more about my past. That damn faker... maybe there is more to him.' _

_May 28th, 1953_

_We have allowed Gerald Robotnik to take the anomaly._

_May 29th, 1953_

_Anomaly's DNA is extracted. It is used for Project Shadow._

That was the end of the file.

Shadow, for the first time in quite a while, was genuinely shocked.

Knuckles was, also.

"What the _hell_?!" Shadow said suddenly, still staring at the text.

Eggman looked at the ebony. "Now that I think of it..." Eggman started to ramble on about how that could be possible, meaning a _lot _of scientific words.

Shadow tuned everything out. He was thinking of what the text read over and over and _over_.

'That _thing_... I'm...'

His mind wandered to the worst. He was practically praying he was wrong. _Pl__ease be wrong._

'_If that thing is faker... no... I can't be related to that dumbass-! It isn't fucking possible...!'_

* * *

Sonic awoke, gasping. He was on a bed...

The gem was glowing but less radiant than before.

He got up, rubbing his head in pain before looking around. He was outside, and it was night time as it was dark.

**"What the...? Where am I?" **He groaned, looking around the forest. **"...She must've taken me here..."**

He sighed in frustration, sitting back down. The jewel wasn't influencing him as strongly as hours prior.

He tried to transform back to normal, yet he couldn't.

**"Ugh... Dammit..." **He growled. He collapsed back onto the bed of leaves, staring into the sky. Something told him that the jewel would influence him in a few hours.

The hedgehog was quiet, continuing to stare. **"I miss you, Tails..." **He said, frowning.

**"Heh... just the same as always... everyone I care about gets taken away from me... by a human."**

Silence. Someone was watching him.

The hedgehog sensed it and rose up. **"...Show yourself."**

To his surprise, Silver stepped out of the bushes.

"Sonic... what happened to you?" He asked, confused. The albino had been sent into Sonic's time because of an event, yet he had no idea what it was. He was teleported not too far from where he was now.

**"Silver...? It's... a long story."**

The psychokinetic hedgehog observed his friend, frowning. He looked like... a _monster._

The jewel in his chest glowed ominously.

**"While I'm not... influenced... could you... remove this?" **He said, frowning.

Silver looked over the crystal. "I don't think so... do you know what it's doing to you?"

A long pause.

_**'I might have to tell him...'**_

**"My perception is messed up. And whatever this form is, it's making me become it," **He said. Hopefully, Silver bought it.

Silver nodded slowly. "What happened before I came?"

**"Tails... Tails died."**

The albino gasped.

"What... what happened?"

**"Eggman," **Sonic snarled.

Silver frowned. "Well... let's go to his base," He said sadly. "And maybe we can get some answers."

**"..."**

Sonic nodded silently. **"I'm going to kill him."**

"W-what?!"

**"You heard me," **He snarled, preparing to take flight. **"I'm not letting Tails' death go unavenged."**

"Tails wouldn't want this..." Silver said, still looking at the hedgehog in disbelief. "You've changed..."

**"I've always been this way. Tell me, in your time am I _alive__?"_**

Silver's eyes widened.

"...N-no... I don't think so."

**"Good. I probably took on another name."**

"?!"

Sonic flew off, not saying another word.

Silver only stood there, confused and suspicious.

* * *

**So, here's the new chapter! Reviews are welcomed. See you in the next one! I thought about splitting this in have since it's a lot to take in, but... gotta keep the chapter length in check lol**

**~SNSF**


	7. Seven - Capture

_**Responses:**_

_**FaithMcKoy: Shadow **__**might**__** be. I wasn't planning on that but now that I think of it it makes more sense. And yeah, with Silver in my sick little game it's bound to get more interesting. ;3**_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed, I tried to finish the first part quickly. I hope you find at least a bit of interest in this chapter though :D**_

* * *

Shadow was walking through the library, thinking to himself about the file. The ebony couldn't get it out of his head...

It was haunting him at this point. How could _he_, the _Ultimate Lifeform, _possibly inherit his hedgehog half from that cocky blue idiot?!

He refused to believe it. Absolutely refused.

The hybrid gazed at the shelves of the room, hundreds of books surrounding him.

_'Great. Now to search through hundreds of these damn-' _Shadow though angrily, however, he stopped he caught sight of a large book. He picked it up, glancing at the cover. He couldn't make the title out clearly, as it was nearly completely faded by time.

He flipped to the table of contents, scanning them for any pages that could lead to what Sonic meant.

Ten minutes later and Shadow finally found a page that grabbed his interest.

_Chapter XV (Fifteen)_

_4500 years ago, there was a feeling of hopelessness among the planet. Mankind was on the brink of collapse. This time period came to be known as the Hundred Years Of Death. Millions upon millions of humans were mercilessly killed by a monster. Its name is never to be spoken. _

_It was sealed in a tomb by the light deity Tikal, never to see the light of day. It took millennia for humanity to recover its loss from the monster. Not many things are known about these events, as nearly every witness has died. _

Shadow stopped reading, sighing. _'How does this help?'_

* * *

Knuckles was sitting on a hospital bed, looking at Eggman, since he was bored and had nothing else to do.

"What are you building?" He said, holding back the anger he felt just by looking at the evil doctor. He cared for Tails too; sure, the occasional tease here and there, but he never meant it 100%.

"I'm going to catch that rodent. Maybe we can... _fix _him. If it means I live than I'll do it." He said briskly, fitting a bulletproof glass door into a frame at the front of the machine.

Knuckles looked at him skeptically.

"Now, there's one last thing to do," Eggman said, concealing a grin. _"Capture him."_

As if right on cue, there was an explosion outside of the room. The doctor jumped in surprise, and Knuckles clenched his fists in frustration.

* * *

Sonic ran through the hallway, releasing a deafening roar as he charged into a set of doors.

Shadow looked behind himself, coughing as debris filled the air when the door gave way. The hedgehog growled when he saw the culprit of the explosion.

"What the hell do you want, Faker?!"

**"Oh, Shadow... you know exactly what I want. Get in my way and you die." **Sonic said, smirking viciously. He turned around, preparing to take off and find Eggman.

Shadow lunged towards him, grabbing the monster's tail and yanking it. He yelped as Shadow pulled him back, landing a swift kick to the back of his head.

Sonic growled, shoving the ebony of off him and delivering a slash to his torso.

"Dammit-!" Shadow hissed in pain, grasping his side as blood stained his glove, turning it red. He got up, dashing to him yet again and punching him where the gem was. The punch only made the crack in it worsen.

Sonic fell to his knees, hissing in pain as the jewel glowed brightly, a dark aura being released from it and seeping into his body.

Shadow rushed towards him as Sonic tried to get up, punching him in the head as hard as he could and knocking the hedgehog out.

The Ultimate Lifeform stood up, panting in exhaustion as he saw a yellow Chaos Emerald fall out of Sonic's quills when he collapsed.

Knuckles ran into the room as Eggman followed in his Eggmobile. The echidna walked over to the ebony hedgehog, who was still staring at the emerald. Shadow grabbed it, holding it near his wound and attempting to concentrate. '_Maybe that bastard didn't steal my connection.'_

It glowed brightly, the yellow chaos energy seeping into the gash and healing it.

He held back a sigh of relief, getting up and watching Knuckles grab Sonic and carry him out into the hallway.

"Hurry up, rodent!" Eggman shouted as he followed the echidna out. "The rat could wake up at any moment!"

"It's not my fault he weighs as much as a freaking truck!"

"Then get some exercise!"

"Coming from _you_."

As the two were arguing over weight loss, Shadow walked up behind Knuckles and grabbing Sonic, clearly annoyed. He then followed them to the room where Eggman was in, throwing the hedgehog onto the floor and dusting off his hands.

"When the Faker wakes up I'm getting my damn powers back." The ebony said out loud to no one in particular.

Knuckles put Sonic into the containment unit, and Eggman shut the door and walked to a desk, activating the capsule. "This should keep that rat locked up. Stay here in case he tries something."

The two mobians nodded slowly.

Suddenly, Eggman was completely immobile, He yelled in surprise as he was aggressively hoisted up into the air, surrounded in a cyan aura.

Silver stood in front of him, floating in the air.

"Explain what's going on, Eggman!" He said angrily, throwing him onto the floor. The man tumbled into a wall, and Knuckles rushed over and punched the albino hedgehog in the chest.

"Gah!" He yelped, losing focus.

"What are you doing?! Why are you guys _helping _him? He killed Tails!"

"Do _you _want to kill him too?!" Knuckles growled, tossing the hedgehog away.

"No, I don't! But _why _did you let him capture Sonic?! Why are you even here?!"

"They're here because I saved them." Eggman said, standing up. "Sonic would have torn them apart."

Silver looked towards the unconscious hedgehog, light blue liquid filling the chamber as hooks attached themselves to him.

"I... I need their protection. If this... _thing _wakes up, I don't want to die." The doctor continued, sounding genuinely scared.

"Why did you kill Tails?" Silver said, looking even more angry than satisfied with his answers.

"It was an accident, I promise!"

Silver didn't respond.

"You two know more than me," He said, looking towards Shadow and Knuckles. "So I'll trust you for now..."

He then looked back at the pod as Eggman scrambled to the computer, typing line after line of code.


	8. Eight - Encaged

_**Woohoo! 10 favorites! :D**_

_**FaithMcKoy: Yea, he is definitely very ****naïve. **_

* * *

_**A small white fox peered through the thick vegetation, eyes landing on a hedgehog lying against a tree.**_

_**It was covering a gash with a hand, blood seeping onto the grass as it winced in pain. It was badly beaten, blood coating its chest and bruises covering its muzzle.**_

_**The fox slowly walked out of the bushes, carrying an apple.**_

_**"H-hello?" He meekly asked, seeing the hedgehog's eyes land on him.**_

_**It rose up, unleashing an angry roar as wings sprouted out of it's back.**_

_**The fox nervously stood his ground. "I-I just want to help you..." He squeaked, looking at it in a mix of fear and sympathy.**_

_**"..."**_

_**He took a step closer, red eyes scanning it slowly as he took another step towards the monster. **_

_**It backed away, growling. "Why should I trust you?!" It snarled, claws unsheathing from its hands. "How do I know you're not going to try and kill me just like they did?!" It roared before suddenly coughing up blood onto the ground. It collapsed, breathing heavily as more blood spilled out of the wounds on its chest.**_

_**"Please, just let me help you..." The fox said again, moving closer to it. He propped the hedgehog back on the tree, grabbing some weird-looking plants and putting them onto the cuts.**_

_**The hedgehog stared at the fox in pure confusion, before his eyes rolled to the back of its head and everything went black.**_

* * *

Silver continued to gaze at the pod as Sonic floated in the prison, completely still.

"Is... Is he dead?" Silver said aloud as Eggman continued typing.

"No, rodent. His body has gone into stasis due to the temperature inside of the unit. If he does wake up, then the rat can't do anything." The doctor replied, watching the monitor as he ran tests on Sonic.

Silver looked at Eggman suspiciously. "You didn't make this just to use him, did you?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"...No. I'm just trying to protect myself, and find out what that gem is doing to that oversized rat."

The albino looked back at the unconscious hedgehog. "...Alright."

* * *

_**"****Freak!" ****A human said, snickering.**_

_**"Look! It has wings! Why don't we make it normal?" A bear said viciously, looking down at the cowering hedgehog who was curled up into a ball. He unsheathed his claws, getting ready to tear the poor mobian's appendages apart.**_

_**As he was about to cut them off, the hedgehog sprang up hastily, slashing the bear in the face. He yelped, backing away as his face stung.**_

_**"He hit him!" A female wolf said, glaring at the hedgehog as he backed away. "The freak hit him!"**_

_**"I'm s-sorry..." He whimpered, staring in fear at the bullies. He trembled in terror, gasping in pain as he was mercilessly kicked by another human, clearly an adult.**_

_**"The fact that we have a demon in this shitty village is disgraceful." He spat, stepping on his head. A strangled cry erupted from the hedgehog's muzzle as the human grinned.**_

_**"At least we killed the other ones. Hiring the hunters was worth it."**_

_**He pressed even harder, and the mobian only screamed louder when the pain grew unbearable as tears started to fall from his eyes.**_

_**"Aw, he's crying. Why don't you tell your parents?" He said mockingly, taking his foot off and kicking the sobbing hedgehog into a tree.**_

_**"Stop." Someone said, earning the attention of the man.**_

_**A forest green fox glared at the man. "You heard me. Stop tormenting the child."**_

_**"He's a freak. When it grows up it'll be a bloodthirsty monster!"**_

_**"That's if you keep treating him like you are now."**_

_**"It doesn't matter! That thing is a demon!"**_

_**"Not all demons are evil."**_

_**"How the hell do you know that?!"**_

_**"Because I'm a demon hunter."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**During the argument, the hedgehog got up and ran off into the forest, going as far as he could from the village.**_

* * *

"This gem... It's radiating so much power." Eggman said aloud, looking at the readings on the computer monitor.

"I've never seen so much negative energy..."

Shadow looked at the doctor quietly. "So... It's like an _eighth _Chaos Emerald?"

"Not exactly, Shadow. The energy it expels is... _abnormal_. I've never seen anything like it." The human replied, still looking at the readings.

The Ultimate Lifeform nodded, looking towards Silver. He was still staring at the hedgehog, silent.

"Why are you staring at him?"

"...Something's off about him."

"No shit. Give me a real answer."

"I'm looking through his memories. I can't view any of them."

"..."

Suddenly, Sonic woke up.

"Well, well. Looks like you've awakened, hedgehog." Eggman said, grinning at him.

The mobian was unable to reply, eyes scanning his surroundings warily. His breathing hitched as his eyes widened in fear.

_**Trapped.**_

Shadow left the room, not wanting to see his rival anymore. Why did he feel _sympathy_?! He's the one who fucked up!

Silver glanced at the hedgehog, frowning as Eggman grinned even wider, splitting his face in half.

_**Helpless.**_

_**'No...'**_ The memories rushed back to him. The humiliation, the loss, the _terror_...

His breathing grew faster, harsher. He bared his fangs as he clenched his teeth, eyes dilating. His muscles tensed as he tried to move. His heart pounded against his ribcage as sweat clung to his fur.

_**He was at their mercy.**_


	9. Nine - Full Corruption

_**Responses:**_

_**FaithMcKoy: Probably. After all, he wouldn't just take the fact he would survive **__**and**__** have Sonic at his mercy.**_

_**MarioMan314: Lol, I don't think they're going to die per se, but seriously injured is a possibility ;) Gotta keep them alive for more torture.**_

* * *

Tikal was silent, watching the ocean as she hovered above the sand. After all these years... that crystal came back. An item she had banished into the far ends of the galaxy.

A gem filled with the darkest emotions she had extracted from _it_.

But... it was misunderstood. She knew that. How she had forgiven it from killing off more than eighty percent of the echidnas? That was one of the biggest mysteries. However... she knew it regretted its actions. She couldn't count how many times she saw Raxaga crying, full-on sobbing even.

But for the crystal to come this early was shocking. It was supposed to be in 10,000 years, no less.

She felt the ocean shift, the tide growing weaker as the water retreated back a few feet. The echidna sighed, turning around. _"I've been unable to help you for all these years, and now... I will change that."_

She then teleported, leaving the coast.

* * *

It had been hours.

Sonic was still trapped inside of the cage, having been left alone with the doctor.

**'Those fools... why would they leave him alone?! He's going to try something!" **Sonic thought, growling lowly as his gaze never left Eggman.

The doctor could feel the hedgehog's gaze on him, and he only smirked as his back faced him. "Shut it, rodent. Growling like a feral dog isn't going to help you at all."

If looks could kill, Eggman would've dropped dead on the spot.

He looked at the computer for the 23rd time, still observing the readings being shown on the monitor.

He pressed a few buttons as machines popped out inside of the cage.

"Now stay still, rat, and I'll extract the energies from you." The doctor said, smirking.

Drills inched closer to the jewel in Sonic's chest, and he started to hyperventilate. His breathing became labored, and he clawed at the walls of the unit.

Eggman laughed evilly, loving the sight of his arch-nemesis suffering.

Sonic's eyes slit at the sight of Eggman his nostrils flared not unlike a savage beast. The gem shattered into millions of pieces as the unit exploded, the doctor shouting in fright as he was knocked backward into the hallway. The walls exploded due to the sheer force of the blast, disintegrating.

Silver and Shadow ran out of the library, with Knuckles following behind.

Eggman coughed, wiping away debris from his face as Shadow tried to look through the massive cloud of dust.

The cloud cleared, and as soon as Knuckles saw Sonic his blood ran cold. He fell onto his knees in terror, trembling.

The hedgehog was an incredibly dark shade of blue, his emerald eyes glowing ominously as they flashed dangerously. Several scars along his chest showed themselves as they glowed a deep crimson, nearly blinding all three of the mobians. His wings were just like that of a dragon's; massive, leathery, and dark blue. His teeth gleamed, jagged. The hedgehog's tail grew several feet, sharp spikes growing along the edge of the appendage. Finally, there were two enormous black horns behind his ears as blue electricity crackling around them.

Sonic grinned viciously, unsheathing his claws as he looked at Eggman, who was cowering at the sight of the monster.

Knuckles kept his eyes on the beast, shaking uncontrollably as he balled his fists.

"It's him..." He muttered, still staring at the monster in horror. His mind could barely process what was in front of him. His rival... his _friend_...

**"It's the Dark One." **He said in disbelief... until his face twisted into one of hate.

"YOU MONSTER!" He screamed, running towards him, reading a fist, and aiming for his head.

His arm was grabbed, claws digging into it as the echidna gasped in pain and surprise. **_"You really think I would've fallen for that?"_** He snarled as Knuckles shuddered, staring at him.

He tossed him aside, sending him crashing into the ground. He glared at the monster as he slowly approached Eggman.

Shadow looked at him silently, before dashing towards him, standing in front of Eggman.

"..."

He kept his eyes connected with Sonic's, never leaving his despite the fact the creature was twice his height. They stared at each other for a few minutes as Silver slowly crept up to them, reading his psychokinesis.

Sonic then rammed Shadow in his side, earning a grunt as the ebony fell to the ground. He quickly recovered, rolling to the side to avoid an oncoming foot before swiftly drop-kicking the monster, aiming a quick punch to the head.

The hedgehog snarled, flaring out his wings and flying upwards. He summoned his sword, the blade glowing brightly as the crimson aura erupted from the sword.

**_"Enough of the games... let's get this over with."_**

He flew down, expecting to hit Shadow. However, he only struck the ground.

Shadow was holding a Chaos Emerald, smirking at him. "Looks like you forgot to take away my connection, Faker."

He snarled, running towards him until suddenly freezing. He growled like a feral dog, looking around to find the source only to find Silver frowning.

"Sonic, stop doing this. We can find a solution to this if you just calm down." The albino hedgehog said, keeping his telekinetic grip on him as much as he could.

He roared, breaking free of the grasp with a simple jerk of his wings. Sonic snarled at both of the hedgehogs, eyes switching sizes every few seconds.

His horns flashed, forming a massive ball of electricity. The electric-blue ball grew larger by the second, crackling with the raw electric power that was growing stronger.

Silver's eyes widened, and he backed away as Knuckles and Shadow stood there ground. Eggman cowered, running and hiding behind a slab of metal.

_**"TAKE THIS!"**_ Sonic roared, firing the ball directly at the trio.

A massive explosion decimated the base.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Also, I'm sorry I suck at fighting scenes, it just isn't my thing yet I'm still writing it :v**_

_**I hoped you liked this chapter and please feel free to review! I'll respond to every single one lol. Have a great night- or day, I don't know your time zone. See you in the next chapter!**_

_**~SNSF**_


	10. Ten - Commander

**_Responses-_**

**_FaithMcKoy: Yes, I do C: _**

**_MarioMan314: ...Next to die? Ehh, I don't think I'm gonna kill off any major characters... Maybe. Never read The Manifestation Of Dark Tails, I have yet to check it out lol_**

**_Enjoy! Again, I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy like the other one, I'm on a bad computer today._**

* * *

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes, hearing footsteps. He was covered in debris and didn't dare try moving.

The echidna peeked through a hole he made with his hands, watching Sonic silently pace around the area, electricity crackling along his horns. He continued to walk around, sniffing the air. That was new.

The hedgehog's wings sprouted out of his back, and he gave one last look, eyes meeting with Knuckles. The guardian swore he was just looking at the debris until he heard a barely audible sentence come out of the monster's mouth.

_**"I hope you forgive me for this."**_

And with that, Sonic took off, flying away.

Knuckles stared at the pace he had left, shocked. He then lifted the debris, throwing it to the side as he stood up.

He saw pieces of metal rise up with a cyan glow as Silver groaned, stepping out of the grey heap. There were cuts on his legs, likely from being nicked by metal shards and sharp edges. "Knuckles... Are you alright?" The albino asked, dusting himself off.

"Yea..." He turned his head to see Eggman stumble towards them. Some of his clothes had holes as the fabric was partially burned.

"You're not looking too hot, Eggman." Knuckles said annoyedly, looking at the state the doctor was in. "Where's Shadow?"

"I... was behind him. The rat had fired that ball of electricity towards me at full force, and Shadow took the most. Wouldn't be surprised if he's completely cooked from the inside out. That was at least 10,000 vol-"

"SHADOW!"

Both turned to see Silver frantically throwing debris out of a massive pile. "What are you waiting for?! He's in here!"

Knuckles ran over, grabbing pieces of metal.

Shadow was revealed under the wreckage, unconscious. The hedgehog was covered in cuts, the wounds coating his body and failing to heal.

"The Chaos he normally generates to heal these sort of things is completely turned off. If the wounds get anymore severe…"

"Its... gone?" Silver asked in confusion. Eggman looked towards the hedgehog and slowly nodded.

"...Shadow could die."

* * *

_**His mind couldn't process what was happening.**_

_**Dead.**_

_**His best friend, the only person he had left in this world... was dead. Killed off by those humans.**_

_**The fox had walked out perfectly fine... he was only going out to get some fresh air.**_

_**Now he was lying in his arms, bloodied. His head was bashed in brutally, the sight making almost anyone sick.**_

_**His eyes slit as he continued to stare at the mangled and mutilated body that was once his best friend.**_

_**Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he continued to stare at the dead body in his arms.**_

_**This couldn't be real...**_

_**Too bad it was.**_

* * *

_**G.U.N Headquarters, 8:21 PM**_

It had been a week since the incident Sonic had broke in. They were on high alert, doubling security and hiding the entire incident from the public.

A squad of humans were carrying a massive jewel inside of the base...

They stole the Master Emerald.

After all... Knuckles was gone, assisting his allies.

Rouge flew in beside the men, smiling.

"Put it in the vault, too bad Knuckie wasn't there for a challenge." The bat said, smirking. She had stole the emerald herself, having the men carry it.

They rushed over to the titanium chamber, putting it inside and sealing it.

Rouge walked upstairs, climbing multiple flights of the military headquarters.

She entered the Commander's office. He was looking out a window, completely silent.

"We have secured the Master Emerald." The agent said, looking directly at the human.

"Good." He said, still facing the window.

"Do you... do you_ really_ think Sonic did that?" Rouge asked suddenly after a long pause.

"The cameras showed it. That monster looked like the hedgehog."

The door behind them was ripped off of it's hinges, instantly alerting them both.

Sonic entered the room, a scowl on his muzzle. His wings flexed as his eyes fell upon the Commander. He snorted, walking towards the human.

Rouge got in front of him as the G.U.N leader pulled out a pistol, eyes widening at the sight of the beast.

"Sonic... Stop this! What do you want from us?! Why are you like this?" The bat said before taking flight, preparing to fight if needed.

**"Don't try and fight me. I'm not after you, Rouge..."**

"..."

"What do you want from me, Sonic?!" The man said, shakily raising the pistol up to him.

**"Simple. I want the files."**

"What files?!"

**"You know exactly what files I'm talking about. After all, I need to see what that Faker inherited from me!"** He snarled.

Rouge was shocked. "Shadow-?!"

**"You might as well leave, bat. Oh wait... you don't have a choice."**

**"Chaos Control.**

Rouge gasped as she started to disappear, slowly teleporting to an unknown location.

_**"...Shadow needs you right now, anyways... Please... please keep him safe. Keep every mobian safe..."**_

He watched her disappear silently, before turning around to face the commander.

He shot him without warning, the bullet going through the hedgehog's head. Sonic's frown only grew deeper, the hole in his forehead healing in seconds.

**"You humans really are foolish."**

He trembled, the human's hand instantly releasing the gun as it fell to the ground.

**"Show me the files.** **_Now._"**

"No-!" He gasped, grasping a remote.

Sonic snarled, charging towards him as sparks erupted from his body.

The Commander pressed a button, three pillars sprouting from the ground and sending out waves of Chaos Energy directly into Sonic.

He let out a roar as he was restrained, the energy nearly immobilizing him.

**"YOU BASTARD! YOU STOLE THE MASTER EMERALD, DIDN'T YOU?!" **He screamed, growling as the energy also pained him along with immobilizing him.

**"You humans make me sick... taking things away from us is all you do. Making other mobians fear me..."**

"Shut up!" The Commander said in anger, turning up the intensity of the Chaos Energy.

**"Pumping me with Chaos isn't going to help you. Once this wears off I'll ensure you have the most painful death I can think of..."**

"WHY DO YOU HATE US?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST START ATTACKING US?!"

**"Trust me... I didn't _just _start hating you. I've dealt with your bullshit for _years_. Tails held me back from killing all of you..."**

"NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THAT FREAK EXCEPT FOR YOU!"

Sonic's eyes widened in rage, and he broke the machine with a ball of fire. It completely melted the area around him, and he grinned insanely, eyes focusing on the terrified Commander.

**"This is going to be fun..."**

* * *

_**Well, next chapter is gonna be... bloody. Reviews are appreciated, see you next chapter!**_

_**~SNSF**_


End file.
